rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Oluja Bogdan
Oluja Bogden is a freelance inventor and former huntsman in training who resigned from that line of work when he discovered a debilitating fear of Grimm. He operates a dust and equipment shop in downtown Vale and offers discounts to students. Background Oluja was born in Atlas, the son of a huntress and youngest of five children. He grew up with the intent of following his mothers footsteps and enlisting in the Atlesian Special Operatives Unit, with a natural affinity for technology, credited to his mothers teaching. however after four years of combat school, during the initiation for Atlas Academy, he came face to face with a grimm for the first time. After meeting his first grimm, he blacked out from panic, awakening in the infirmary several hours later, apparently having made his way through the test and back to the starting point with no recollection of the events of the day. Realizing he could not function as a huntsman in the event another such blackout occurred, he dropped out of Atlas and moved to Vale to pursue a technological career using his natural skill and memory to assist others in the line of work he could not be a part of. During the Battle of Beacon, he was forced to go face-to-face with his greatest fear for the first time in over 20 years. While not an expert combatant (far from it) he is outfitted with weapons of considerable power, and through force of will and pure adrenaline was able to fend off numerous beowolves, boarbatusks, and creeps attacking a group a civilians. After the horde was cleared, a Nevermore appeared from overhead. In a panic, Oluja took shelter in a back alley. By the time he collected his thoughts and turned back to face it, the demon was gone. To this day, he has no idea where it went; if it simply lost interest, or was killed by a passing huntsman; however he truly believes that, for some reason, it chose not to kill him. Personality A very intelligent and assertive man, Oluja prefers researching and experimenting with new methods of harnessing dust to socializing, and has for most of his life. Oluja tends not to carry a grudge, preferring to move onward with his life and avoid those who interfere with his work or mean him harm. Has a chronic fear of grimm, suffers obsessive compulsive disorder, and is mildly agoraphobic. In spite of his anxieties, Oluja is fairly competent and a proficient fighter so long as he is within the confines of his home or place of work, and can push past his fears in defense of his sanctuary, as during the fall of Vale. After what he has come to call the Nevermore incident, he has taken up studying the behaviour of grimm in an attempt to unravel the mystery of why it would elect not to kill him or the civilians. Appearance Finely groomed but not particularly handsome man, dresses practically for his work with finger-less leather gloves, electrically insulated vest, black jeans, insulated combat boots with thick rubber soles, and a white dress shirt Skills and Equipment Weapon -Name: Grom (assorted MK versions) -Type: Lightning channeling Dust Gauntlets -Short Description: A collection of custom-built gauntlet weapons, the primary models are: MK-V personal defense; a pair of wrist watches that fold out over his palms, with small extensions running down his fingers MK-X Sniper; elbow-length gauntlets, when active they extend up to his shoulder, with 12 tesla coils running the length and a 13th at the wrist. capable of firing a bolt of lightning calculated at 1,250,000 volts with a strength of 10 amps, up to a distance of 100 feet MK-XII heavy; extremely bulky forearm gauntlets connected to a backpack generator, able to generate lightning up to 500,00 volts with a strength of 20 amps fired to a distance of 30 feet MK-IX Wave motion; a monstrous weapon comprised of armor covering his enter torso, covered in countless small tesla coils. able to generate an overwhelming pulse of electrical energy in any direction, or a 360 degree electromagnetic pulse. after firing, the armor automatically disengages as it will typically overload its own extensive capacitor system, rendering it useless after one attack Semblance -Name: Conduit -Short Description: Convert electricity into aura, with approximately 30 kilowatts being sufficient to fully restore from 15%, has a daily limit of 100 kilowatts total -Visual effect: electricity arcs across his body until it is fully absorbed Trivia * Inspired by Nikola Tesla * Oluja is Serbian meaning storm * Bogdan means Given by and is of Slavic origin Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959